Naruto play to win
by Jeanbois
Summary: Naruto wakes up and gains the ability of the gamer read him as he play to win. Pairings undecided. Story is up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfic so please leave reviews and tips and ideas thank you.**

* * *

 **Naruto Play to win** **  
**

Yo i'm a perfectly normal guy with wild blond hair vibrant blue eyes, sure i might be a little on the short side but that what i get for eating ramen for most of my 11 years on the elemental nations. I mean beside the fact that i'm a jinchuuriki which i found out when i ask a drunk shinobi who beating me. So why of all of kami i ask because im sure im not drunk or drug is the a blue rectangle screen in front of me saying

 **Would** **you like to become the Gamer of this world**

 **Yes-No.**

So I did the only thing a smart hyperactive 9 year old would do I click yes. Then my body was suddenly glowing with a bright blue light and when it was over 'I felt more peaceful and clear minded and more analytical and looking back on my life with this thing that happened to me i gotta say Konoha is pretty shitty town. Oh well guess it cant be helped hating them is not gonna make me strong enough to be Hokage.

 **Ping!**

 **Due to playes good heart Kami's blessing has been** **acquired**

 **Kami's blessing- Allows player to use light chakra, faster regeneration, light constructs, Gain ability of Yang Release.**

 **[1000 xp rewarded]**

 **[Gloves of kami rewarded-use the gloves to dish out divine punishment on those who stand in your way chosen one.]**

 **[Light Chakra arrow scroll-Rank D, Light chakra sword scroll-Rank D, Light chakra fist-Rank- Depends on user's chakra]**

 **Congrats! you're now level 2.**

Well that's a thing so I go into my bathroom to wash my face i look in the mirror and it says

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Level: 2 Exp:0/1500**

 **Titles** **: Dead Last, Kami's Chosen, Heir of Clans, Jinchuuriki of 9 tail fox, Prank Master.**

 **Class: There is no class that can define you- Makes you unpredictable.**

 **HP: 700/700**

 **MP/Chakra: 2000**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX:8**

 **INT:10**

 **WIS: 2**

 **LUK: Fox's like- as the jinchuuriki of the the kyubi you became extremely lucky.**

 **Point: 13**

 **Money: 5000 ryo**

 **Bloodline: Uzumaki Chakra chains, Namikaze chakra mould.**

 **Buffs: Learn fuinjutsu 100% faster-uzumaki, Learn wind jutsu 55% faster-Namikaze, Learn water Jutsu 45% faster-Uzumaki, +50% percent chakra-Jinchuuriki, Above above average reserves-Uzumaki, Chakra and HP regeneration +95%-Jinchuriki, Longevity-Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki -50% dislike, Prankster-+50% to trap making skill.**

"Oh cool" i said "i just wish i knew what was going on"

 **Ping!**

 **Would you like the Tutorial.**

 **Yes-No**

"YES YES YES" i screamed.

Then a book appears in my hand the Title TUTORIAl.

 **Ping!**

 **Would you like to learn the Tutorial**

 **Yes-NoW**

I thought yes and then nothing happen The i thought Yes but more surely this time and the book just evaporated into dust. Then I gained knowledge of Skills, Inventory, Quests, Exp, Levels, Points, etc. So I thought to myself i have this kick ass ability which let me live my life as a video game. Sweet.

 **New quest: Get to acedemy on time for last day of school.**

 **Reward: 500xp, 50ryo.**

 **Failure: Decrease Reputation with School. 100xp**

 **Time limit: 20 minutes.**

 **Accept: Yes-No**

"Well this looks like fun" I muttered. I accepted the quest went in my kitchen light up my stove put some water to boiled. " Man i wanna get a new apartment this place is Shity."

 **New skill Created**

 **Observe-Get information.**

"Sweet dattebayo." " A new skill." The I took a 7 minute shower." Got dressed in my orange jumpsuit. The Put he how water in a cup of instant ramen waited for 3 minutes ate it. The I notice the time i had 7 more minute left to go to the academy and its 3 miles away." Damn. Gotta run" I bolted out the door and started pushing as much energy in to my body has i can and i suddenly felt faster and can jump higher i made into the academy took my seat with one minute left.

 **Quest Completed. +50 ryo + 500xp +200xp Close caller-almost didn't make it on time.**

 **New skills Have been Created.**

I thought skills and a window popped up

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's** **mind: Makes thinking clearer. Negates negative psychological effect. Max lvl**

 **Gamers Body: Adjust body so gamers body can be use use. Max lvl**

 **Leap: Use 5 chakra to empower the body temporarily so you can jump 1**

 **Chakra run: USe chakra 5 chakra to temporarily run faster. Lvl 1**

 **Substitution** **jutsu: Allows to replace yourself with a nearby object. Lvl Max**

 **Transformation: Allows to turn into anything. :Lvl max.**

 **Range weapons(kunai, shurikens): Passively increased range weapons accuracy by 10% Lvl 3**

 **Close range weapons: Passively increased close range weapons aim by 10%**

 **Obserserve- Get information.**

 **Academy taijutsu:Increase physical endurance. Lvl 1**

I close the window with my mind and use observe on the class most of the are between level 5-7 i notice.

 **Observe skill leveled up- Now you can see object information.**

 **"** Sweet."

"Now kids today were gonna have a training day and well be giving out pamphlets for workouts and chakra exercise for you to practice over the next 3 months of summer."said the teacher.

"Come up and get your pamphlets." _5 minutes later_. "Everybody got a pamphlet good well go sparring and training outside,"

 **New Quest: Top dog survive and win a spar.**

 **Rewards: +800xp +30 kunai, +30 shurikens, +500 ryo.**

 **Failure: Laughingstock, +100xp.**

 **Accept: Yes-No**

I thought yes and then I checked my inventory.

 **Inventory:**

 **Gloves of kamir AKA Jugement: dish out divin punishment.**

 **Light Chakra arrow scroll-Rank D**

 **Light chakra sword scroll-Rank D**

 **Light chakra fist-Rank- Depends on user's chakra can be use with Glove of kami**

 **Ryo:5050**

I tapped the scrolls they suddenly appear in front of me good thing nobody say that.

 **Learn Light Chakra arrow ?**  
 **Yes/No**

I thought Yes and suddenly i knew the jutsu.

 **New skill learned mana Arrow-Shoot a white bolt off light chakra use 10 chakra does 25 dmg**

I learned all the rest of the skills and equipped the Glove of Kami wic look like a metal glove with a white circle with a pentagon in the middle and it does 50-? damage and it can be upgraded.

 **New skills**

 **Light sword: Sword out of light chakra ue 25 chakra per minutes doe 35 dmg.**

 **Ligh chakra fist: Make your hand glows with use 100 chakra per minute does 100 dmg. Does 200 dmg when use in conjunction with Jugement.**

Ok looks like the spars is starting.

 **Hidden quest completed learned 3 light jutsus.**

 **rewards: + 1 level,Wings of light-D rank Jutsu the user makes wing out of light chakra to fly, 5050 ryo.**

I learned the skill. Now i have 10100 ryo and got a leveling up potion ill drink it after i finish my sparring quest.

 **Wis increased by 1 due to thoughtful action.**

"First spar Naruto Uzumaki vs. Random Civilian #4" said the teacher.

I use observer on the whose a level 4.

 **Observe increase by one: Can look information on objects and potions and food.**

"Hajime" said the teacher and Chakra sprint and put a ton of chakra in my fist and punch the guy before he even knew what was happening. Instant K.O.

 **Quest complete.**

 **Rewards: 800xp 30 shurikens and kunais +500 ryo.**

 **One hit K.O. knockout achieve**

 **rewards:1000 xp**

 **Defeat an enemy 2 levels above you**

 **Rewards: 1000 xp +60 kunai and shuriken, academy advance taijutsu.**

 **Would you like to learn All jutsu in inventory?**

 **Yes-No**

I thought yes.

 **Skills learned**

 **Advance Academy tai:+30%physical +10% movement faster block faster attack moe fluent moves-passive**

 **Wing of lights- Allows user to fly using light chakra. 200ck per minute.**

 **Level up**

 **Level up**

 **Level up**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Level: 5 Exp:0/2000**

 **Titles** **: Dead Last, Kami's Chosen, Heir of Clans, Jinchuuriki of 9 tail fox, Prank Master.**

 **Class: There is no class that can define you- Makes you unpredictable.**

 **HP: 700/700**

 **MP/Chakra: 70(+50%)**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX:8**

 **INT:10**

 **WIS: 2**

 **LUK: Fox's like- as the jinchuuriki of the the kyubi**

* * *

 **you became extremely lucky.**

 **Point: 22**

 **Money: 10600 ryo**

 **Bloodline: Uzumaki Chakra chains, Namikaze chakra mould.**

 **Buffs: Learn fuinjutsu 100% faster-uzumaki, Learn wind jutsu 55% faster-Namikaze, Learn water Jutsu 45% faster-Uzumaki, +50% percent chakra-Jinchuuriki, Above above average reserves-Uzumaki, Chakra and HP regeneration +95%-Jinchuriki, Longevity-Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki -50% dislike, Prankster-+50% to trap making skill.**

A few minute of silence went by after the spar then i was accused of cheating and sent to the Hokage."Did you cheat naruto" said the hokage. " I was about to tell him about my ability and then remembered how much secrets he kept from me so i said " no i just use chakra in my fist" Yo Grandpa Hokage do i have a clan." "And where did you hear that Naruto." "I read it in the Library." "Your mother was kushina uzumaki she was an uzumaki." Did she leave me anything." I asked desperately "Yes she left some scrolls for you and a letter for when you're a genin." " Can i have the scrolls please."i said giving my best puppy eyed jutsu. " Here this scroll is blood sealed so only your blood can open take care naruto now i have a council meeting to got to.


	2. The beginning of Legacy

After i thanked the old man i went home and use my blood to open the scroll i would have like to get the letter but i waited i spent 11 years without knowing my parents I can spend one more. "Alright let's see what my parents left." " A letter ?"

Dear Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze,

If you are reading this letter that means i died when i was fighting the 9 tail after Madara Uchiha release it and put it under a genjutsu. I just want to say I love you and would have to seen you gown. I hope you led a happy but I know there a high chance you didn't. So hear some words of wisdom Don't drink till you're, Don't eat ramen all the time. I know it is the food of the Goddesses but it's not healthy enough. If someone annoys prank them. Don't go out with fangirl or i will haunt you. Be happy. Do jiraiya's training and only that and if you don't know Jiraiya kick him in the balls when you meet him. In hear there uzumaki scrolls, Your money all 500,000,000. Don't spend it all on ramen. You're dad is Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage ( **A/N naruto knew who his father was i'll explain in a flashback.** ) so if you become a shinobi i know you'll surpass use and there's no way you're not a Shinobi. There is letter from your father here just put your blood on this seal [*(%^$)*].

Hello son,

This is your dad writing I don't have much time so i'm gonna make this short I love you and I'm proud of I know making you the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was the best decision i could make because i knew you could beat the seal transfer the kyuubi chakra into your own little by little it should be done by the time you're 12 years old. Me and Kushina left several jutsu's here for you learn. As well as her sword.

( A/N Naruto POV was in the first chapter now its him but third person)

"Thank you Mom and Dad." Naruto said while crying.

 **Quest learn all Jutsu Parents left you. Title: Legacy**

 **Rewards: 1 trait token, 8000xp, 5000 ryo,**

 **Failure: Chakra exhaustion. 1000xp.**

 **Would You like to learn Jutsus in scroll ?**

 **Yes-No**

Naruto thought yes and then a message poop up saying ?

 **Require 20 wisdom.**

Naruto brought up his Status board. Put 22 points and wisdom.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Level: 5 Exp:0/2000**

 **Titles: Dead Last, Kami's Chosen, Heir of Clans, Jinchuuriki of 9 tail fox, Prank Master.**

 **Class: There is no class that can define you- Makes you unpredictable.**

 **HP: 700/700**

 **MP/Chakra: 7000(+50%)**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX:8**

 **INT:30**

 **WIS: 22**

 **LUK: Fox's like- as the jinchuuriki of the the kyubi you became extremely lucky.**

 **Point: 0**

 **Money: 10600 ryo**

 **Bloodline: Uzumaki Chakra chains, Namikaze chakra mould.**

 **Buffs: Learn fuinjutsu 100% faster-uzumaki, Learn wind jutsu 55% faster-Namikaze, Learn water Jutsu 45% faster-Uzumaki, +50% percent chakra-Jinchuuriki, Above above average reserves-Uzumaki, Chakra and HP regeneration +95%-Jinchuriki, Longevity-Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki -50% dislike, Prankster-+50% to trap making skill.**

 **Congrats You've learn Suiton: Water bullet CK:25 dmg:25 lvl1**

 **Congrats You've learn Uzumaki whirlpool fist: Focus on unpredictable movements fast dodging and strong strike.**

 **Congrats You've learn Suiton: water clone CK:100**

 **Congrats You've learn Fuuton: Great breakthrough Dmg:25 CK:25**

 **Congrats You've lear Doton: Mud ball Dmg:10 CK:5**

 **Congrats You've learn Doton: Boulder Dmg:35 CK:30**

 **Congrats You've learn Uzumaki Kenjutsu +25% percent sword speed, draw, dmg.**

 **Congrats You've learn Uzumaki seal style: +80% seal speed and quality.**

 **Congrats You've learn Doton: Earth wall: Block attack use chakra CK75 +100 per minute**

 **Congratulation you are now lvl 10**

 **Congratulation you now have 4 trait tokens.**

 **Would you like to equip a trait ?**

 **Yes-No**

 **Traits.**

 **Dojutsu: Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan**

 **Elemental combination.**

 **Beast.**

 **Wind.**

 **Tank.**

Naruto chose sharingan and rinnegan cause he like the name rinnegan and he saw how people treated sasuke because of how powerful the sharingan is so he wanted it. He also Chose elemental combination.

 **Gain Crystal Release.**

 **Gain Hyoton Release.**

 **Gain Sharingan.**

 **Gain Rinnegan.**

 **Mutation occur!**

 **Sharingan and Rinnegan fuse Now called Rinne-sharingan.**

 **Eyes stay normal color with a purple hue.**

 **Level 15 reached.**

 **Skill list**

 **Gamer's mind: Makes thinking clearer. Negates negative psychological effect. Max lvl**

 **Gamers Body: Adjust body so gamers body can be use use. Max lvl**

 **Leap: Use 5 chakra to empower the body temporarily so you can jump 1**

 **Chakra run: USe chakra 5 chakra to temporarily run faster. Lvl 1**

 **Substitution jutsu: Allows to replace yourself with a nearby object. Lvl Max**

 **Transformation: Allows to turn into anything. :Lvl max.**

 **Range weapons(kunai, shurikens): Passively increased range weapons accuracy by 10% Lvl 3**

 **Close range weapons: Passively increased close range weapons aim by 10%**

 **Obserserve- Get information.**

 **Rinne-Sharingan: Copy any Jutsu Users elemental affinities boosted, No elemental affinities gain, Genjutsu is 100% easier, Yin-Yang release 3 paths Unlock.**

 **Hyoton: Ice lvl:1 all hyton techniques are named Hyoton.**

 **Crystal Release: lvl 1.**

 **Uzumaki Tai: Lvl 1**

 **Uzumaki sealing: Lvl 1**

 **Doton techniques: Lvl 1**

 **Suiton techniques: Lvl 1**

 **Fuuton techniques: Lvl 1**

 **Uzumaki ken: +25% all**

"Damn i'm awesome." said Naruto. Let me check my status he thought.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Level: 15 Exp:0/17,000**

 **Titles: Dead Last, Kami's Chosen, Heir of Clans, Jinchuuriki of 9 tail fox, Prank Master.**

 **Class: There is no class that can define you- Makes you unpredictable.**

 **HP: 3000/3000**

 **MP/Chakra: 20,000(+50%)=30,000**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX:8**

 **INT:30**

 **WIS: 22**

 **LUK: Fox's like- as the jinchuuriki of the the kyubi you became extremely lucky.**

 **Point: 30**

 **Money: 11600 ryo**

 **Bloodline: Uzumaki Chakra chains, Namikaze chakra mould.**

 **Buffs: Learn fuinjutsu 100% faster-uzumaki, Learn wind jutsu 55% faster-Namikaze, Learn water Jutsu 45% faster-Uzumaki, +50% percent chakra-Jinchuuriki, Above above average reserves-Uzumaki, Chakra and HP regeneration +95%-Jinchuriki, Longevity-Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki -50% dislike, Prankster-+50% to trap making skill.**

Naruto Decide to go train. He went to the Forest where he knows there no Anbu's cause he doesn't trust the village He got all his skills up to Lvl 5 but he didn't get any xp or levels. He decided to go to sleep sense he spent the whole day training. WHile he was sleeping he felt a tug inside his mind and suddenly he was in front of a big cage there's was a Giant 9-tail fox inside and it said **"Get the fuck out I need my beauty sleep"**


	3. Stable

**Hello the Author here and i just wanted to say even though Naruto looks a OP he's not the reason is because the lvl he's at 15 is not that high in his world remember he was lvl 1 while everybody else was 6-9. So i'm gonna make him master his skills enjoy the story and review since this is my first fanfic i want to know my mistakes.**

* * *

 **Skill list**

 **Gamer's mind: Makes thinking clearer. Negates negative psychological effect. Max lvl**

 **Gamers Body: Adjust body so gamers body can be use use. Max lvl**

 **Leap: Use 5 chakra to empower the body temporarily so you can jump: lvl 5 can jump higher**

 **Chakra run: USe chakra 5 chakra to temporarily run faster. Lvl 5: run faster**

 **Substitution jutsu: Allows to replace yourself with a nearby object. Lvl Max**

 **Transformation: Allows to turn into anything. :Lvl max.**

 **Range weapons(kunai, shurikens): Passively increased range weapons accuracy by 18% Lvl 5**

 **Close range weapons: Passively increased close range weapons aim by 18% lvl 5**

 **Obserserve- Get information. lvl 5 get more info. strength and weakness and emotions.**

 **Rinne-Sharingan: Copy any Jutsu Users elemental affinities boosted, No elemental affinities gain, Genjutsu is 100% easier, Yin-Yang release 3 paths Unlock. currently able to use 2 tomoe in each eye. Further powers will unlock as character evolve physically and emotionally.**

 **Hyoton: Ice lvl:5 all hyton techniques are named Hyoton. Hyoton jutsus consume 25-200 chakra**

 **Crystal Release: lvl 5. Crystal release consume 100-300 chakra**

 **Uzumaki Tai: Lvl 5. +20% physical resistance**

 **Uzumaki sealing: Lvl 5: faster seals.**

 **Doton techniques: Lvl 5: Doton techniques consume 5-300 chakra**

 **Suiton techniques: Lvl 5: Suiton techniques consume 5-300 chakra**

 **Fuuton techniques: Lvl 1: Consume 5-300 chakra**

 **Uzumaki ken: +25% dmg all ken moves**

 **Light Jutsu's: Lvl 5: light jutsu's cost 400-2000 chakra**

"Okay so i got all my skills up to an acceptable genin lvl." said naruto after he was kicked out of his own mind. How did i get kick out of my mind he thought. Oh well the world may never know. "So i got 3 months of summer left I wonder what i should do with it."

 **Ping!**

 **New quest: Summer Planing.**

 **Find thing to do in the summer**

 **rewards: 500 ryo. Suiton scroll for the heat.**

"Hmm i guess i can make a training schedule and complete some quest and also lvl up my skills, train my light chakra."

 **Quest complete.**

 **Ryo:12100. suiton water bubble.**

 **Would you like to learn the Jutsu.**

 **Yes-No**

After i learned the jutsu i decided to make my schedule. 5-10 a.m. physical . 11-3. Elemental and chakra training. rest. 4-10p.m. free period. 10:30 to 4:30 sleep. That seemed like an acceptable schedule. Since it's early in the morning and i'm gonna begin training tomorrow i went back to meditating and i suddenly appear in front of the cave again and i see a 27-35 year old woman with red hair and the most beautiful figure figure i've ever saw. So i ask her what anybody would ask if a pretty women was inside you. "Yo beautiful lady what are you doing inside me." "Well i wouldn't be inside if you're smartass of a father didnt seal me inside you now would I." "Can you believe that stupid minato sealed his own wife." "Wait what you're my mom but how." "Well let me explain you see the kyuubi was created from the 10 tails chakra so it was just a bunch of chakra given will and went we were fighting the kyuubi i sealed a piece of my soul inside you to help but it went wrong and my whole got suck and the seal and since my love t protect you was so strong i absorb the kyuubi and so here i am sochi.' "Now are you gonna get me out of this cage or do i have to ground you." "How do i know this isn't a trick." Naruto said. "You don't **now open the damn cage or i swear to the ramen goddess i will kick you ass so hard not even your english counterpart will be able to believe it."** "Yes mom." so how do i open this cage i thought to myself let's see its in my mind so... "Thank you sochi." You welcome ma." "Wait can you get out of the physical world." "No since i died." "Also all of the kyuubi chakra is yours you just need to unlock it." "How i ask." Suddenly her lips gave a twisted smile and she said "By defeating me." She charge at me and i did a backflip and landed behind her. Then i try to kick her head she dodges it and punch me in my stomach I activate observe

 **Kushina kurama Uzumaki**

 **lvl: ?**

 **Title:?**

 **ck:9,000,000 Hp: 9,000,00**

 **stats: 900 all.**

"Shit." "Language sochi."Kushina said sternly. How do i defeat someone in... my... mind... "Well fuck it." "I use all my will power and imagine her powerless." It work. "Well looks like you win sochi i'm proud of you. You have access to kurama's i mean you're chakra not but you have to transform and each transformation give you 1/9 of the chakra."

 **Ping!**

 **New skill learn.**

 **Jinchuriki cloake. +9 to all stats. 1/9 of 9,000,000 chakra. Powerful regen. No debuff sin kurama is dead. Grows a tail of chakra for each state. Increase speed.**

 **Due to kurama's chakra being claimed by you you're chakra has been merge.**

 **Buff: Godlike stamina.**

Well that's cool. "Sochi i have a little bit of time left you wanna talk." So i spent time with my mom crying, laughing, joking, playing doing all the things i never did until she went. And for the first time in years i went to bed crying tears of happiness.

 **Ping**

 **Quest: Use Jinchuuriki Cloak.**

 **Reward: Foxfire scroll. Cloak mastery.**

 **Yes-No**

Yawn. "Oh its 4:30 lets get to trainingand completing the quest." So the 11 year old got out of bed brushed his teeth, took a shower, got breakfast which was not ramen. Okay so ill do laps from 5-6, Exercise from 6-8, and tai from 8-10. _Many exercise later(_ **Imagine spongebob narrator voice.)** Okay so I trained my jutsu and they leveled up by 1 lvl and while trying to create jutsu's i found out i can create dungeons and I.D. nice.

 **I.D.: Dimensional space to train and make personal dungeons.**

 **Dungeons: Place where boss, monster, special items exist and can be collected.**

Now time to try jinchuuriki cloke. So i created an I. close my eyes and focus on the chakra inside and pull with much force until finally after minutes of trying i got half of 1 tail.

 **Ping**

 **Status: Tail mode: Ck:530,000**

Man i feel powerful. "This is awesome i screamed while bouncing in the air."

 **Ping**

 **Debuff: Jinchuuriki cloak can only activated while training or have need for it unless mastered the ca summon whenever you want.**

 **Quest completed.**

 **r:Foxfire, cloak mastery plus 1.**

"Hmm that's a good debuff i wouldn't want to get powerful quickly." So weeks went bye with Naruto training and Naruto only manage to summon 1 tail. He also started getting quest to help people and deliver stuff and whatnot. "So i'm gonna visit the dungeon next week cause i don't know anything about the monsters."

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Level: 15 Exp:0/17,000**

 **Titles: Dead Last, Kami's Chosen, Heir of Clans, Jinchuuriki of 9 tail fox, Prank Master.**

 **Class: There is no class that can define you- Makes you unpredictable.**

 **HP: 9000/9000**

 **MP/Chakra: 20,000(+50%)=30,000 +1,000,000 per tail**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX:8**

 **INT:30**

 **WIS: 22**

 **LUK: Fox's like- as the jinchuuriki of the the kyubi you became extremely lucky.**

 **Point: 30**

 **Money: 11600 ryo**

 **Bloodline: Uzumaki Chakra chains, Namikaze chakra mould.**

 **Skill list**

 **Gamer's mind: Makes thinking clearer. Negates negative psychological effect. Max lvl**

 **Gamers Body: Adjust body so gamers body can be use use. Max lvl**

 **Leap: Use 5 chakra to empower the body temporarily so you can jump: lvl 5 can jump higher**

 **Chakra run: USe chakra 5 chakra to temporarily run faster. Lvl 5: run faster**

 **Substitution jutsu: Allows to replace yourself with a nearby object. Lvl Max**

 **Transformation: Allows to turn into anything. :Lvl max.**

 **Range weapons(kunai, shurikens): Passively increased range weapons accuracy by 18% Lvl 5**

 **Close range weapons: Passively increased close range weapons aim by 18% lvl 5**

 **Obserserve- Get information. lvl 5 get more info. strength and weakness and emotions.**

 **Rinne-Sharingan: Copy any Jutsu Users elemental affinities boosted, No elemental affinities gain, Genjutsu is 100% easier, Yin-Yang release 3 paths Unlock. currently able to use 2 tomoe in each eye. Further powers will unlock as character evolve physically and emotionally.**

 **Hyoton: Ice lvl:5 all hyton techniques are named Hyoton. Hyoton jutsus consume 25-200 chakra**

 **Crystal Release: lvl 5. Crystal release consume 100-300 chakra**

 **Uzumaki Tai: Lvl 5. +20% physical resistance**

 **Uzumaki sealing: Lvl 5: faster seals.**

 **Doton techniques: Lvl 5: Doton techniques consume 5-300 chakra**

 **Suiton techniques: Lvl 5: Suiton techniques consume 5-300 chakra**

 **Fuuton techniques: Lvl 1: Consume 5-300 chakra**

 **Uzumaki ken: +25% dmg all ken moves**

 **Light Jutsu's: Lvl 5: light jutsu's cost 400-2000 chakra**

 **Jinchuuriki cloak: Mastery 1/9 1,000,000 chakra per mastery.**

* * *

 **Hey author here i hope you enjoy my story and please review.**


End file.
